Two Halves of a Whole
by Skaista
Summary: From the very first moment I met him, I knew that God had meant for him to be mine.' Mulan and Jacob have been best friends for years, but their relationship is beginning to evolve. Can their love survive magic, tragedy and destiny? Jacob/OC.'T' for now.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

From the very first moment I met him, I knew that God had meant for him to be mine. Some would call it 'love at first sight', but I knew that it was even stronger than that. I was only seven years old, but I knew that we would get married and have a family of our own. I knew that we would be best friends and lovers, and that we would grow old and die together. I knew that we would have terrible fights; I knew that we would always forgive each other. I knew that we would love each other more than any two people had ever been in love. I knew that he was my soul mate, before I had even understood what that meant. I knew that I always needed him to be in my life. I knew that I would love him for eternity.

What I didn't know was that he could _never _feel the same way about me.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so basically, this is the first chapter from Mulan's POV. She is recounting a memory from when she was seven years old. Memories will be dotted throughout this fanfic, just to show how the relationship between Mulan and Jacob develops over time. The next chapter will also be from her POV, but she'll be older.**

**I hope you enjoy this brief taster of a chapter!**

_Skaista xo_

* * *

_**Chapter One – Our First Kiss**_

*Mulan's POV*

It was my first day of second grade in my new school. Mom, Dad and I had just moved the week before from Mayville, North Dakota to La Push, the Indian Reservation on the Pacific coast of Washington State. Of course, all of this meant very little to me, all I really understood was that we weren't living in the same house anymore and that the people in La Push were different to the ones in Mayville; they looked more like me.

My parents were nervous about me going to a new school – more nervous than I was, anyway. I sat in the back seat of our old green Ford, singing along to Britney Spears' _...Baby One More Time (_which was my absolute favourite song), without a care in the world; while my Mom chewed her fingernails down to the quick and my Dad moped sweat from his forehead.

I really couldn't work out why they seemed so upset at the time, but now I know it was because of the 'incident' in my school in Mayville. Apparently, I came home one day in tears asking my parents if I was okay, because the other kids had told me that I was strange. It was the first time I had ever realised I was different– that my eyes and hair weren't the same as theirs. My parents were scared that I would get picked on again, so they had enrolled me in the Quileute Elementary School, in the hope that I would fit in better there than the one in nearby Forks.

When we arrived at the school gates, I pecked my Mom and Dad on their cheeks and ran into school without a backward glance.

I met lots of people that day: teachers, classroom assistants, older kids and my classmates. All of the kids in my class seemed really nice, and none of them teased me about how I looked, so I was happy. But, at recess, I felt lonely; all of the girls already had their best friends and I didn't because I was new. So I decided to make friends with the boys.

I remember the girls all pulling faces and looking horrified when I said I was going to play with the boys instead of dressing-up. They all insisted that the boys had 'cooties', and that I would catch them if I played with them.

I ignored them, and decided to join a group of three boys who were playing with toy cars; I loved cars even then, and always begged my Dad to let me drive the Ford, but he never did.

"Hi, my name's Mulan," I said, smiling (minus my two front teeth) at the three very tanned boys.

They all looked up at me, surprised. One of the boys blushed and looked at the ground, but the other two grinned widely up at me.

"I'm Quil," said a smiling one. He pointed at the blushing boy and told me that he was named Embry. I thought that they were funny names, but I didn't laugh, because they didn't laugh at mine and most people did.

"I'm Jacob," said the last boy, offering me one of his toy cars. I stared at his big, chocolate brown eyes and long, shiny black hair and giggled girlishly. He laughed in response, showing a set of perfect, pearly little teeth.

I accepted the car and sat down beside him, blushing at how 'close' we were sitting. Unfortunately, Quil noticed.

"Mulan's blushing! Mulan loves Jake!" he chanted loudly.

"No I don't!" I screeched indignantly, blushing twice as much.

"Yes you do! You want to _kiss_ him!" said Quil, teasingly.

I didn't realise that he was joking though, and I leapt to my feet, my eyes swimming with tears.

"... Mulan loves Jake!" continued Quil, completely oblivious to how upset he was making me.

Suddenly, Jacob stood up beside me; ignoring Quil's shouting and pecked me right on the lips.

Quil stopped his chanting immediately, staring in shock at Jacob with eyes as wide as saucers; Embry gasped, his mouth hanging wide open. Jacob smiled calmly at me and sat back down, playing with his cars again as though nothing had happened.

That was the day I decided that I would marry Jacob Black.


End file.
